Cloudmist
|pastaffie = Loner |kit = Unknown |apprentice=Cloudpaw |warrior=Cloudmist |loner=Cloudmist |mother= Cherrytail |father=Sharpclaw |brother=Hawkwing, Duskpaw |sister=Blossomheart |mentor = Plumwillow |apps = None |livebooks = Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey, Darkest Night |deadbooks = None}} Cloudmist is a small white she-cat with yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Hawkwing's Journey :In the beginning of the book, Duskpaw wakes Hawkpaw up, telling his brother that he, Cloudpaw, and Pebblepaw have come up with the best plan ever. Duskpaw tells the other apprentice of how they are planning to sneak to Twolegplace to take Twoleg food, and while his littermate objects, Cloudpaw and Pebblepaw stand a few tail-lengths away, waiting. Hawkpaw decides to not go with them, and he watches Duskpaw, Pebblepaw, and Cloudpaw leave the camp. :Later that day, as Hawkpaw and his mentor, Ebonyclaw, are renewing the scent marker when they pick up a scent of fire. The two Clanmates trace it to the Twoleplace, right by the place where Duskpaw often went for Twoleg food, and Hawkpaw worries about Duskpaw and Cloudpaw. The gray apprentice looks for his littermates in terror, but there is no sign of them. He guesses that they had already left. Right after though, Ebonyclaw and Hawkpaw realize that there are apprentices trapped under a tree branch in the fire, and Hawkpaw is afraid for his littermates, who are still there. Ebonyclaw goes in and Hawkpaw follows, struggling forward until he spots Cloudpaw trapped between the burning branch and the Twoleg rock. Ebonyclaw fights her way to Cloudpaw’s side, which gives Hawkpaw the option of freeing Pebblepaw or Duskpaw. The latter yowls something, which Hawkpaw guesses might be Duskpaw telling him to help Pebblepaw. The apprentice wishes he could ask Ebonyclaw for advice, but she is helping Cloudpaw, so he decides to save Pebblepaw. As Hawkpaw drags her out of the fire, Ebonyclaw approaches him, pushing Cloudpaw in front of her. The apprentice and his mentor go to save Duskpaw, and drag the unconscious tom to where they had left Pebblepaw and Cloudpaw. The two she-cats still lay slumped on the ground, coughing and whimpering in pain. Patches of their fur are scorched, giving off a strong scent of burning, but neither seem to have life-threatening injuries. :Ebonyclaw demands what the three were doing out there, and Cloudpaw mournfully wails that Duskpaw suggested sneaking over to look for scraps of Twoleg food. The black warrior lashes her tail at Cloudpaw, clearly frustrated, and questions if they would do anything Duskpaw told them to. The white apprentice whimpers that it was their fault, but when the three got there, the fire was just inside the trash can. Ebonyclaw points out that they should have reported it, but Pebblepaw continues that it seemed safe back then and they shouldn’t let fire keep them away from the best food scraps. Cloudpaw points at the trash can and adds that there was stuff under there, but when the wind shifted it caught fire and the branch fell and trapped them. With a miserable wail, she finishes that they never should have listened to Duskpaw. : In the A Vision of Shadows Arc Darkest Night : In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell :Cloudpaw is a young SkyClan apprentice, being trained by Plumwillow. She is one of the cats in the initial patrol that comes across the traveling cats. Cloudpaw shows open hostility to Ravenpaw, Barley, Bella, and Riley, although Ravenpaw doubts that when he notices her trembling paws and huge eyes. After Firefern says to Ravenpaw and his friends that they are in SkyClan territory, both Plumwillow and Cloudpaw join in the taunting. Cloudpaw says that they should make like trees and leave, causing Plumwillow to look down at Cloudpaw in shock. :After being introduced properly, Firefern sends Cloudpaw to fetch Leafstar, and the little white she-cat returns with her brown-and-cream leader in tow. After Ravenpaw asks if Riley and Bella can join SkyClan, Cloudpaw leans forward and sniffs Bella, saying that she smells funny. Cloudpaw exclaims that Bella can't be a warrior, although she, Firefern, and Plumwillow are soon hushed by Leafstar. Trivia Mistakes *She is mistakenly called tortoiseshell-and-white. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Cherrytail: Father: :Sharpclaw: Uncle: :Sparrowpelt: Brothers: :Duskpaw: :Hawkwing: Sister: :Blossomheart: Uncle: :Sparrowpelt: Grandmother: :Jessamy: Nieces: :Violetshine: :Twigbranch: Cousins: :Pebbleshine: :Parsleyseed: :Sunnykit: :Pigeonkit: :Quailkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations de:Cloudmistru:Тучка (Прощание Горелого)fi:Cloudmistfr:Cloudmistpl:Zamglona Chmura Category:Females Category:SkyClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Loners Category:Clanless cats Category:Darkest Night characters